Roses of Ouran
by rpatz15
Summary: This takes place after the last episode 26 . What if the host club members all find their true love? Will the twins be seperated by love or will their hearts only hold one another? And what if Kyoya falls in love with a girl with a broken past?aslo funny
1. Post Festival

_Roses of Ouran's Host Club_

Haruhi's Pov

Kyoya insisted that he drive me home and of course Tamaki-sempai along with Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, and Mori wanted to tag along. We left the Ouran Fair about twenty-six minutes ago. We said our thanks and farewells to the young ladies and their parents. I was glad to hear from Kyoya that his father and Tamaki's father agreed to be friends. Although there was one thing they disagree on but Kyoya wouldn't tell me. I'm sure I'll figure it out sooner or later.

As Kyoya's black limo drove down my street the loud laughter turned into complete silence. Tamaki was the first to speak.

"Well Haruhi I hope we see you tomorrow."

Honey lowered his head and spoke in a sad voice.

"Um…actually me and Takashi have to go on a business trip to help my uncle along with my father in Washington, D.C. We'll be training some troops at the air force base. I think we'll be gone for four days, Right Takashi?"

"Actually, it's five days." Mori's voice was distant and deep as always.

"Oh. Well that's fine. I guess we have to run the host club without you guys. It won't be as fun with you and Honey gone but we'll just have to manage." I tilted my head and smiled. Unfortunately Tamaki-sempai jumped over to me in the small limo telling me how cute I looked when I smiled while he squeezed me to death.

"Tamaki, let go of me, I have to cook dinner for my dad!"

Tamaki let go of me and I waved all of them bye. My hand rested on the door handle reluctantly; like I wanted to do something but was hesitant. Before I even had the chance to think about it, I rushed over to Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai and hugged them both. Mori tensed up for a few seconds, then relaxed and hugged me back softly. Honey wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck. The feeling made me feel warm inside but I ignored it not knowing what the feeling was.

I could feel the twin's eyes stabbing me in my back. Tamaki just stared at me, surprised. Kyoya looked at me the way he usually does. But I wasn't quite sure if his eyes expressed something else like Tamaki's or Hikaru's and Kaoru's eyes did. His glasses always hid what I wanted to see the most. What he is feeling.

I shrugged my shoulders and climbed out of the car. I walked up the stairs that leads to my apartment door. I grabbed the key that's hidden under the mat – of course isn't that where most people hide their keys? – and unlocked the door. While I showered, threw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, then started on dinner the whole time I thought about the host club. I don't know why it's so hard to forget about them no matter where you are or what you're doing.

_Tamaki's POV_

Kyoya and I were the only two left in the limo. The ride was silent; although I wanted to apologize for the trouble I put him through during the Ouran Festival, I just couldn't find the words to say it. Why is it always the hardest to talk to Mommy than any other people I know?

"Tamaki, I have a question to propose to you." Kyoya stared out the window as he talked.

"Yes Kyoya."

"Why did you leave?"

"You mean during the Festival?" That was a stupid question, of course he's talking about during the festival.

"Why yes."

"Well, Éclair was giving me the opportunity to see my mother again, and it would make my grandmother happy if I married Éclair. I didn't want to leave you guys… I just thought…"

"Tamaki, you honestly didn't think that we didn't want you anymore. No matter what my father said or what anyone else says, we don't care. We all enjoy spending time with each other. Even Haruhi thinks so. Without the host club, we wouldn't be able to explore your world Tamaki, and your world is what made us all happy. We all learned-especially me- that even with the weight on our shoulders that has been given to us, we can still be happy. We would all be lost without you." Kyoya had a small smile stained on his lips.

"Kyoya, you really think so?" I leaped over onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Finally, he let down his stone wall and opened up his gates to me.

"I'm really glad you think that Mommy. I thought I'd never hear such words come out your mouth, but I'm glad they did."

"Tamaki, if you don't get off me…!"

I just wrapped my arms around his neck tighter as he tried to push me off his lap.

"Mr. Ootori, we arrived at Mr. Souh's mansion."

The driver stood outside the car door holding it open. I lightly pulled myself off of Kyoya's lap and got out the limo.

"See you tomorrow Kyoya."

"As you wish."

I turned toward my home and walked inside. The maids went on about how happy they were that I didn't leave. I suppose my father didn't feel them in on that subject yet.

As the maids ranted on, except for one, I just ignored them and went to bed completely exhausted.


	2. New Students

_Kaoru's POV_

My eyes fluttered open to see my mirrored face merely two inches from mine. The only difference was that his eyes were closed. I slowly raised up into a sitting position. I turned my eyes to the Yoshino Cherry trees outside. They looked especially beautiful today; the sun shining through my window brightened my morning. The feeling of my brother's body stirring under the covers disturbed me from my peaceful thoughts. I looked down at him, Hikaru looked as beautiful as the Yoshino Cherry trees.

"Hikaru, get up. We got to get ready for school."

"Give me five more minutes." Hikaru's voice was groggy with sleep. I shoved his shoulder a little before the maids unexpectedly came through the door of the shared bedroom.

"Masters…" Megumi-san; the oldest of the female twin stated.

"It is time for you to awake and prepare for school." Kazumi-san finished her sister's sentence in the same manner as Hikaru and Kaoru finish each other's sentences."

Hikaru jerked himself upright.

"Don't come through that door without knocking first!"

"Hikaru, you don't have to be so mean. Close the door please, thank you for the wakeup call."

Hikaru sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Stupid maids.

Kaoru, I've been thinking, about when Tamaki-sempai saved Haruhi yesterday when she went after him to stop him from leaving Japan. Their getting closer to each other. What if Tono finds out he loves Haruhi more than that father-daughter-relationship he made up? Will we have to find a new toy?"

"I'm still waiting for the pumpkin to return, Tamaki will possibly be oblivious about his non-father-daughter-love for her for a while. Haruhi has no clue about her feelings towards any of us; we're just her best friends, so there's no need to worry for now. You know, Haruhi could still fall for you."

"Why would she fall for me? I don't even like her like that!"

Hikaru smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. He's just as oblivious as Tono.

"Whatever you say Hikaru."

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean by 'You're still waiting for the pumpkin to return'?"

"Oh, it's just a theory I have. It's too complicated for me to explain."

We got out the bed and I showered first while Hikaru brushed his teeth. Then we switched positions. I asked Hikaru if we could shower together but he told me that we'd probably be late for school if we got too caught up in each other's naked bodies.

After we dressed in our uniforms, combed each other's hair and grabbed our books, we headed down stairs to eat a quick breakfast of coffee and English muffins.

ᴥ

In the limo, Hikaru's head rested on my shoulders. It was quiet; Hikaru was deep in thought as I was. I played back what he said earlier.

'_Will we have to find a new toy?'_

Of course it is bound for Haruhi to fall in love and marry someday, but what will we do without her? Just like Tamaki, she has brightened our boring, aristocratic lives and made us happy. Hell, even some of us infatuate over her and we barely realize it. But is it possible for the rest of us to fall in love and marry. And if we do, what will happen to the spell that has been cast over the members of the host club?

"Kaoru, what are you thinking about?"

"The host club… and Haruhi."

I raised my hand and placed it under Hikaru's chin. I looked in his amber eyes with sadness in mine.

"Hikaru if you ever fell in love, would you still love me?" My voice was a whisper.

"I'll always love you dear brother, there is no one that exists on this earth that I can love more than you."

"But what if you're wrong?"

ᴥ

We walked through the main doors of classroom 10A room 602. Haruhi didn't arrive yet, we usually find her in the library -studying- before class starts, but she wasn't there. Almost everyone was out of their seats socializing with their friends or classmates. Our class representative was trying to hush the class which wasn't particularly loud. It seemed like an ordinary day except for the two new faces that didn't belong in the familiar crowd. I saw Renge Houshakyji gossiping to a dainty, delicate, beauteous young woman. Her hair was a curly golden, brown mixture like that of caramel. It was long and curly, flowing all the way down to the dip in her back. The color of her hair almost matched Renge's but it was a bit darker. She had pretty amber eyes that sparkle and her smile was genuine. Her petite form was covered in the yellow uniform dress and her creamy, pearl skin looked ravishing. I stepped out of my trance and pulled Hikaru's arm so we could get a seat close to her to hear her conversation but Hikaru didn't move. I looked at him confused; he wasn't looking at me or the girl, he was looking at the back of the classroom, gazing like he was afraid the image would disappear. I followed his gaze in the direction to the back of the class. There, I spotted the other new girl sitting at a desk; she stared boringly at the other girl talking to Renge. She was also very attractive but in a different way. While the other girl's appearance seemed shy and cute her appearance seemed deadly and sexy. Her big and gray eyes were filled with sadness. Her black, short hair was in a boy cut style like that of Haruhi's except more of it was bangs that mad her face look dark and sexy. Her skin was a bit tanner than the other girl's skin but it was still a pearlish color. And instead of a yellow uniform dress, it was black. She looked toward our way with a grimace on her face. She must've noticed us gawking at her. Hikaru and I turned away blushing. These girls fascinated me but I don't even know why, and I'm sure Hikaru feels the same way.

"Hey, you guys should take your seat before class starts."

We turned around to see Haruhi standing in the doorway with that adorable smile that no man can resist. I ran to her and rested my arm around her shoulders and Hikaru ran to her to rest his arm around her waist.

"We were waiting for you Haruhi, what took you so long?" We both said at the same time.

"The shower in my bathroom wasn't working so I had to go next door and ask Ms. Ryusaki to use her shower, she's very nice and she always brings me and my dad extra cakes or cookies to share with us since she lives by herself."

"Well, Haruhi you could've called us…" Hikaru started. "We would've been overjoyed to share our shower with you…" I stated next. "We could've even washed you up and dressed you." We both finished.

"No thanks." Haruhi said with slumped shoulders as she walked to her desk. We sat down on each side of her. I sat on her left and Hikaru sat on her right.

"Hey, since when did we get new students?"

"I don't know, we saw them when we first walked in class today." Hikaru said as he shrugged his shoulders.

ᴥ

After school, Hikaru and I walked to Music Room #3. Haruhi walked quietly behind us.

"Why are you guys so quiet today? Is there something wrong?'

"No, I'm just thinking."

"I'm just worried about what's Kaoru thinking. He kept staring at something during lunch and he barely touched his food. He's been acting a bit distant since we got to school."

"I'm fine, honestly, like I said, 'I'm just thinking.'"

"Thinking about what Kaoru?"

"I'll tell you later."

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders before he said, "Fine."


	3. Shina's Outburst and a call for Kyoya

_Haruhi's Pov_

I walked into Music Room #3 behind Hikaru and Kaoru. I was kinda worried about Kaoru but he said he was fine so I just dropped it. I had a feeling it has something to do with those new girls. What were their names again…? Oh yeah, that's right! Aiko Kichida and Shina Kato; they seemed really close like they already know each other. I saw Aiko talking to Shina at lunch today and they walked side-by-side together. Even though Aiko seems shy a lot of people were trying to make friends with her. Shina just ignored everyone never saying anything. But what was strange is the fact that Kaoru is always staring at them. Like Hikaru said, he was distant all day. May be his family does work with their family, but whatever it is I hope Kaoru starts to act normal again.

"Haruhi! You made it, Daddy missed you."

"Sempai."

"So, I want you to change into this so we can start our hosting activities."

Tamaki held up a Stola (Female Togas-Ancient Greek and Roman clothing) that looked a little inappropriate for a host to be wearing. It was a silk stola that reached my ankles and in the front, it was split down the middle where the valley between my breasts all the way down to my belly button could be seen. The color was a royal blue.

"Tamaki-sempai, I'm not wearing that! Do you want me to look like a whore!"

Tamaki was taken aback by my outburst; he jumped back with a look of horror on his face.

"Of course Daddy doesn't want his daughter to look like a whore! Hikaru and Kaoru suggested it, it's their fault!"

"Just because we suggested it doesn't mean you should've chosen it!"

"Honestly, do you think Haruhi should dress like a girl? Must we forget that she does have to wear male clothing?" Kyoya stepped in the conversation. Tamaki and Kyoya wore togas with brown sandals on their feet and golden painted olive-leave crowns on their head. The toga skirts were wrapped around their waste and flowed down to their ankles. The skirts were held in place by a belt that look like twine; then the silky white cloth was thrown over their shoulders and tucked into the skirt showing majority of their chest. Kyoya gave Hikaru and Kaoru their togas to change into and then he gave me mine.

After I finished changing in the dressing room, I turned and looked in the mirror. The skirt was the same as Kyoya's and Tamaki's but the top part was basically a loosely fitting, sleeveless shirt. I placed the crown on my head and walked out the dressing room. Customers already started walking in. Tamaki ran over to me and gave me his annoying death hug.

"Oh, Haruhi, you look so cute!"

"Thanks, now can you please get off me?"

Excuse me; is this the Ouran Host Club?"

I heard a quiet, bubbly voice come from behind me. Tamaki let me go and I turned around to see Aiko Kichida and Shina Kato standing next to Kyoya.

"Why yes, this is the Ouran Host Club. Are you here to attend the club's activities today, Aiko Kichida and Shina Kato?"

"How do you know our names?"

For the first time I heard Shina talk. Her voice was distant and low, just like Mori's voice but her voice was more feminine.

"You two are new Class A students. Tamaki's father- the chairman of Ouran Academy- knows all of his students attending. So when Tamaki told me about you two, I decided to do some research. Aiko Kichida, your mother and your older sister owns a spa company called Shinju's Spa Treatment co. Your family's spas are produced all over Asia. Shina Kato your mother owns a founded makeup company called Kato's Natural Beauty. Unlike Aiko's family company, your family's makeup company is world-wide."

"Your nosy ass shouldn't be snooping around in my family's business; it's rude!" Shina yelled to Kyoya, but his face was still the calm expression he always wears.

"Young lady, you will not use such profanity in this room. You are a proper young woman and I'm sure your parents did not raise you this way."

"Fuck off! Come on Aiko, we're leaving." Shina grabbed Aiko's arm as she lead her out the door. Everybody's eyes were on us and Tamaki was in a corner sulking from being cursed at.

"Well, what the hell was that about?" Hikaru stated.

I looked at Kaoru. He stared at the door that Aiko and Shina just left from.

"Um… Kaoru, are you ok?"

"Yeah." _Yeah, that's it; you usually have a lot more to say. I wonder what's going through his head right now. And why does Shina act so…cold-hearted._

"I apologize for the scene ladies. I hope that any of you were not offended or frightened from the situation. If you feel the need to leave, you may. I will send you all a free calendar of the Host Club to make up for it."

"No, it's ok Kyoya. I would like to continue with the Host Club activities today."

"Me too."

"I want to stay too and buy a calendar."

"I would like to buy a calendar."

"I'll stay Kyoya."

A crowd of girls started to surround Kyoya. I don't know how he does it.

Tamaki suddenly jumped out of his misery.

"Well my young beauties, we shall continue with our activities. Along with our Greek cosplay we have ordered Greek food especially transported from Europe."

ᴥ

"Tamaki, why do I not see Mori or Honey?"

"Oh, my love; Takashi and Mitsukuni had to go on a business trip for a few days. It is sad to have our beloved friends gone, even if it's for five days; but we will have to run the host club without them. And besides with Takashi and Mitsukuni gone, I get to spend time with Mori's and Honey's customers." Tama-chan raised the young lady's chin up until her face was mere centimeters from his. "And I can confess my love to you."

"Oh, Tamaki, I can't I have to be Honey and Mori's loyal customer! But it's so hard to resist."

ᴥ

"Haruhi, I love your toga."

"Yes, it's looks absolutely great on you."

"Thanks, would you ladies like to try some Albacore Tuna or the Baklava?"

"I think I'll try…the Baklava."

"Me too."

Haruhi handed the young ladies a small dish of Baklava. Then she smiled her adorable smile.

"Tell me how you ladies like it."

ᴥ

"Kaoru, snap out of it, we have to serve our customers!" Hikaru whispered harshly to his brother. Kaoru stopped looking at the music room #3 doors and looked at his brother apologetically.

"Sorry, Hikaru…" He looked at his guest and put on a fake smile. "So, ladies do you want me to feed you some grapes?"

Hikaru took Kaoru's chin and raised his head until their lips were an inch apart. Hikaru and Kaoru looked desperately at each other.

"Kaoru, the only person you're allowed to feed is me."

"Are you jealous, Hikaru?"

"Yes, I just think it's only fair for _you_ to put things in _my_ mouth."

"Hiikarrruu."

"!" (the amazing scream of fangirls)

ᴥ

Kyoya sits at a table in the corner of the music working on his laptop while watching the host members at the same time. Some of the female customers watch him work, fascinatingly. He, of course, ignores them and continues with his work. Behind him he hears soft footsteps approaching his chair.

"I apologize Kyoya. I invited Aiko to come and visit the club; although I did expect that she would bring Shina, I didn't expect that Shina would have such an inferior vocabulary."

"It's fine Renge. It wasn't your fault. Technically, her outburst wasn't her fault either. She had the right to get defensive. I wouldn't have said anything in particular about what happened to her, but even so, from the situations she has been through, I believe it is hard for her to trust anyone."

"What are you talking about; what happened to her?"

"Renge that is not my place to say."

Ring, ring, ring. Ring, rin-

Kyoya answers his cellphone after he looks at the caller ID.

"Yes father."

"Kyoya, I know that you are attending your duties at your…club, but I have an important task for you."

"Yes?"

"One of the Ootori's business partners is coming in Tokyo for a conference about a trading deal. Yasu Matsukata will be staying in our main mansion along with his wife and two daughters. I will need you to spend time with his daughters and show them a nice time in Tokyo. I believe if his daughters take a liking to Tokyo, they will stay here with their aunt and start their father's business here in the near future. If you can get both of the Matsukata heiress' to favor Tokyo, it will to great good for our business. They will arrive Friday evening, which is two days from now. Don't disappoint me Kyoya."

"I won't father."

"I believe you."-

Kyoya pushes the 'End' button after his father hangs up. He then sighs as he slides his cellphone back in his pocket. _This seems like an easy task. I wonder how old the Matsukata daughters are. Well now that my father knows I am capable of running the family business, it seems as if he has taken more of a liking to me._

"Kyoya are you ok."

"Yes Renge, I'm fine."

Renge walks away to find something else to occupy her.

ᴥ

Hikaru and Kaoru sit in the limo; Kaoru rest his head on Hikaru's shoulder and Hikaru's head rest on top of Kaoru's head. The twins just left the host club and are now heading home.

"Kaoru, what has you troubled? You told me that you'd tell me later so tell me now."

"I was thinking about that girl, Aiko."

"Why were you thinking about her?''

"I don't know, but I do know that she's very pretty and she seems sweet."

"Don't tell me you like this chick! You've only known her for a day!"

"Jeez Hikaru, I just said she is pretty and that I can't get her out my head, you don't have to jump to conclusions!"

_ besides, it's too soon to tell_


	4. Kaoru's hopeless

_Kyoya's POV_

Kyoya is in his room doing research on the Matsukata family.

He hears a knock on the door and he concludes that it is either his sister or an intruder.

"Come in, Fuyumi."

Fuyumi opens the door slowly and then leans on the wall next to the door.

"Father told me he gave you an assignment." Fuyumi (Kyoya's sister) asks Kyoya, hoping to get more details from him.

"I have been given the task to entertain the young heiress' of the Matsukata family; Father said it might help with our business in the future so I intend to do so exceedingly well."

"So what was it about the girl that cursed you out at school today?"

"An expected reaction from someone like her in the situation she's been through."

"What do you mean by 'an expected reaction'?"

"It was nothing; I just stepped out of line. You don't think she'll accept my apology do you?"

"Probably not if she cursed Tamaki out to and he didn't even do anything. I suppose you could ask Haruhi or Hikaru and Kaoru to apologize for you if you're too afraid."

"Trust me, I'm not scared of anything." Fuyumi walks over to sit at the edge of Kyoya's massive bed as Kyoya stares at her from his desk.

"Kyoya…now that father knows that you are fully capable of taking over the Ootori business, what will you do since you've thrown it back in his face?"

"Well, I have planned to finish my studies in high school and college then happily take over the business."

"You know Kyoya, you are a remarkable person." Kyoya smiles (and it's not a fake one).

"Thank you Fuyumi, now could you get out?"

"Sure, well I'll see you tomorrow, good night."

ᴥ

In the cafeteria, Tamaki sits by Haruhi today without the twins protest. Kaoru gazes at Aiko who is sitting next to Shina. Both of the young females are surrounded by boys that infatuate over them. Kyoya looks over at Shina every few minutes thinking of how to apologize to her. Hikaru looks at Kaoru with concern and worry.

"Haruhi, did you bring Daddy some lunch today?"

"No Tamaki, I just have enough for myself. Beside, if I gave some to you then I would have to give some to everyone else!"

"You're so cute when you're angry."

"Kaoru, eat your lunch and stop gazing at people."

"Hikaru, what did you say?"

"Ugh, it's hopeless."

"Why are you two so distant? You guys barely pay attention in class anymore."

"It seems as Kaoru has fell in love." Kyoya says with a smirk on his lips. Hikaru looks at Kaoru with shock while Kaoru is lost in his own world.

"Kaoru is that true?"

"I don't think he hears us." Haruhi looks at Tamaki for some help.

"Tamaki, what do we do?"

"Well, there's only one thing to do. We will have to play cupid. Time for operation, 'Get Kaoru And Aiko To Fall in Love'!"

"No boss, what the hell, are you thinking?" Hikaru grabs Kaoru's shoulder and shakes him violently.

"Snap out of it Kaoru!"

"What are you doing, stop touching me!"

Kaoru smacks Hikaru's hands away. Hikaru looks at him with horror. They stare at each other for three seconds before Kaoru darts out the cafeteria. Hikaru is about to go after him until a hand lightly grabs his arm. Hikaru looks at the hand that grabbed him and his eyes trail up to Haruhi's face.

"Just let him go, I think he's needs some time to think about everything."

Hikaru slumps down in his seat on the other side of Haruhi.

"I'm losing my brother." His voice is a low whisper. Tears quietly trail down his face.

Kyoya, Tamaki, and Haruhi looks at him helplessly.


	5. A game of freeze tag

_At the host club_

_(Thursday)_

In the garden in front of Ouran Academy, the host club (excluding Takashi and Mitsukuni), guests, and the company of Nekozawa, Kirimi, Kasonada, and Renge, play a game of 'Red Light, Green Light'. Nekozawa stands under the dim shade of a tree, giving the directions of 'green light' and Kirimi stands next to him in a more lit part of the shade giving the directions of 'red light'. Tamaki and Kyoya take the lead directly in front of female guests, followed by Haruhi and Renge, Kasonada, the Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru is far behind everyone else going at a relatively slow pace. Hikaru's face is stoned into a grimace, showing the depressional image of a carved opera mask. During class he tried to talk to Kaoru, But failed the attempt from Kaoru ignoring him and the teacher telling him to be quite more than twice. And since Haruhi sits in between Kaoru and Hikaru, she was warned to stop disrupting the class as well.

ᴥ

_Hikaru's thoughts_

_I feel offended and annoyed because of Kaoru. Kaoru keeps ignoring me and he won't even look at me. I refuse to believe he's acting this way because of Kyoya-sempai's theory. Kaoru can't be in love with Aiko because he never talks to her and he only said something about her once. Surely Kaoru has more confidence than that when it comes to girls. He is a host for Pete's-sake. It could be the fact that he's merely interested in her. Aiko does have a kind, sweet personality, but's she too much of a girly-girl; her friend Shina seems like a feisty, tough girl who can kick ass. Since Haruhi is a tomboy and has a feisty and tough personality as well, I would say that Shina is my type. But the only person I will ever love is Kaoru, so why doesn't he feel the same way about me?_

ᴥ

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru! Kyoya and I won, we're going to play another game now; get over here!"

Tamaki-sempai yelled from yards ahead of where Hikaru and Kaoru stood. Tamaki was standing by the tree with Kyoya, Kirimi-chan, and Nekozawa-chan. Haruhi, Kasonada, Renge, and the guests stood in a crowded circle by him. Hikaru looked back at Kaoru and their eyes met for the shortest of seconds, then Kaoru walked ahead of Hikaru with his head bowed down, avoiding eye contact with Hikaru. Hikaru slowly walked behind him walking towards Tamaki.

"Ok Haruhi, what should we play next?"

"Um, well I don't really know Tamaki. Oh! How about we play freeze tag?"

"Oooooo, what's freeze tag, Haruhi?" (Shinju Hiroyuki, one of Haruhi's regulars asks out loud).

"Yes Haruhi, inform us of this 'freeze tag' game of yours."

Tamaki accentuates 'freeze tag'.

"Jeez, you rich people don't do anything fun at home."

"Um… excuse me?" When everyone heard that low, shy voice, they all turned around to see Aiko Kichida standing next to Shina Kato. Aiko's long, curly brown hair that usually flows down to her back was placed in two pigtails, one on each side of her head. Each pigtail flowed like caramel ribbons down to her elbows. Her big, bright, and innocent amber eyes stared at her hands which were fidgeting with the bow on her dressed that is placed in front of her waist. Shina's short obsidian-colored hair covered her gray eyes. Her head was bowed and from the look of her posture, she appeared as nervous. She wore her uniformly black dress that is supposed to be yellow. After the two females were observed (especially by a certain mischievous twin), Aiko spoke again.

"Shina and I would like to apologize for our behavior yesterday."

Aiko lightly nudged Shina's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya-san." Shina politely bowed formally after she apologized. "My conduct was inexcusable."

Tamaki frowned because he wanted an apology as well but kept quiet so he wouldn't be cursed at again. Kyoya just smirked, although he wanted to laugh.

_ I should be the one apologizing._

"Apology accepted, but there was no need to formally apologize that way. I should be the one apologizing. Yesterday I just announced my research of your life in general not personal. Besides I wouldn't have said anything further or go beyond personal, that only applies for our club members." Kyoya eyes slightly shifted a little to Haruhi's face. Haruhi twitched, agitated.

"You know, Kyoya-san?" Shina asked nervously.

"Well of course. My family does own the most profitable and popular medical business in Asia." (You probably have no idea what Shina and Kyoya are talking about, but you'll find out sooner or later. Trust me. But if you want I'll give you a hint. Let's just say that Shina has family issues that are too tragic for Kyoya or Shina to discuss publicly.) Kyoya continues…

"But enough of that, if you two are done with your business, then you could leav-"

Tamaki jumped in front of Aiko and took her hand gently and looked at her golden hair until Aiko looked up at him.

"How about you two become members of our club?"

Aiko was taken aback at Tamaki's suddenness.

"Um…I guess we have enough free time…" Aiko turned to look at Shina, who glared at Kyoya even though he wasn't paying attention to her. "Of course, only if Shina won't mind joining with me?" Shina looked at Aiko. She and Aiko have been friends since they were two years old. The Kato's family company sells beauty products to the Kichida's family company. Since both family companies are partners, Aiko and Shina have been forced to become friends (which they technically don't have a problem with). Shina would always be there for Aiko and Aiko would happily return the favor for Shina. They promised to always be together like sisters and neither will stand for anyone who tries to break their bond.

"I suppose it'll be ok." Shina rolled her eyes. She can't believe she's agreeing to this.

"Great, Kyoya give them the contract."

"Kyoya followed Tamaki's orders and handed each girl a contract. He explained basically everything that was on the contract. The information of the price to become a member, the schedule of the club, the whole part where it says (we are not responsible for injuries, no refunds, etc.), general information about each host, basic things/activities that goes on in the host club, and a place for the member's signature.

After Aiko examined the contract, she took out her cellphone and called her father. Shina did the same but instead she called her mother. They both get permission to join and $11,000 each will get sent to Ouran Academy music room #3 for Shina's and Aiko's fee.

"So, have you girls decided who your host will be?"

Next to Hikaru, Kaoru is ready to explode of anxiety. As excited as he is that Aiko just became a member, he stood there quietly, hoping…praying that Aiko will pick he and Hikaru as her hosts.

While Kaoru stood there nervously, with his eyes closed and his fingers crossed, Hikaru just stared at him. He honestly feels sorry for his brother. Even though he thinks it's pathetic, Hikaru would do anything for Kaoru. So, he stepped up, grabbed Aiko's shoulders and volunteered to be her host; even though Aiko was thinking of choosing Haruhi, she agreed to be Hikaru and Kaoru's regular. And since the twins are in the same class along with Haruhi so she can get to know Haruhi this way too. (At this moment Kaoru has a big smile plastered on his face and he plans to pay his brother back for the favor.)

"Hikaru, you were supposed to let her pick on her own! She was going to choose me as her host!" Tamaki furiously whispered to Hikaru, both of them still standing next to Aiko.

"Trust me boss; she wasn't going to pick you. I'm pretty sure she wanted Haruhi as her host."

"Oh yeah, well how do you know?"

"Well the fact that she was looking at Haruhi when you asked Aiko to choose a host."

Tamaki turned to face Aiko as the background changed and Tamaki had roses and sparkles surrounding him. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"My beautiful princess, aren't I good enough to entertain you. Speaking that I _am_ the king of this club."

Aiko was a little flattered by Tamaki's beauty but not enough. "Um…w-well, you seem interesting and attractive b-but Haruhi is cu-cuter and smarter." Aiko nervously announced her feelings for Haruhi (yes Aiko thinks Haruhi is a boy just like everyone else besides the host club and Éclair, and Tamaki and Kyoya's father). Tamaki was shocked about what Aiko said and went into a corner to sulk. Haruhi and everyone else-except for Shina and Aiko- giggled quietly, trying not to make fun of Tamaki. Aiko just shrugged her shoulders not being able to laugh at the joke since she was 100% serious.

Shina already knew who she wanted as her host. This person got her attention and she was curious about him.

"I would like for Kyoya to be my host." Duhn, Duhn, Duuuhhhhnnnnnnnnn!

'"Everyone stops giggling immediately and stares at Shina incredulously. Kyoya just smirks; this is exactly what he wanted. Although he doesn't have time to entertain many customers because he's always busy financing or writing notes, he is willing to make room for Shina in his schedule at the host club.

"I accept."

At hearing those words Tamaki steps out of his depression and runs to whisper in Kyoya's ear.

"Mommy, I don't think it's fair for the other customers who wish for you to be their host. You can't have one guest who requests you and push away all the others."

"Technically, Tamaki, I don't care for the other customers…" Kyoya pushes his glasses up with is index finger. "Now I believe Haruhi was going to show us how to play this 'freeze tag' game. Care to join us Shina and Aiko?"

"Of course." Aiko replies enthusiastically while Shina just nods her head.

* * *

I will try to get my next chapter up by tomorrow. Most of it is already written

Pllleeeeeeeaaaaaassssssssee! REVIEW. VERY MUCH APPRECIATED


	6. Kyoya and Shina's unexpected Sorrow

_Kyoya's Pov_

I opened the door to my room and walked over to my bed before I plopped down on it facing the ceiling, exhausted. Today was even more tiring than usual. And tomorrow will probably be worse when I get home from school since we'll be expecting new visitors.

After Haruhi showed us how to play freeze tag, the game carried on for about twenty-three minutes. I didn't have any interest in playing. One, because it would be more amusing to watch everyone getting flustered because they got out the game _(especially Kasonada and the twins); _and two is because I would probably be the first one out since I planned on writing down information.

Since the game started, the quantity of the participants lowered slowly by the seconds until only Shina Kato _(at which I am surprised that she stayed in the game so long since I suspected that she didn't want to play at all) _along with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Nekozawa were left. Tamaki and I were the ones to watch to see if anyone moved a muscle. It was pleasing to make Kaoru leave the game first even though he and Hikaru were both perfectly still and in the same position. But when there was four left, Hikaru and Nekozawa were the first to leave then Haruhi and the champion was Shina. She was congratulated and everyone was free to go home.

Now I have to do my homework, come up with ideas for the club next week, prepare for tomorrow evening, and now that I have a customer for the club, my schedule will be less manageable. Ugh! Just thinking about it gives me a headache. How did I let Tamaki pull me into this mess?

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I expected Fuyumi to be on the other side of the door since she usually comes over at this time.

"Yes Fuyumi. What do you want?"

The door opened but I didn't see their face until that person stood by my bed.

I quickly rose up to stand on my feet. I then bowed apologetically for greeting my father the wrong way.

"I apologize father; I thought you were Fuyumi-chan."

"I know very well who you thought I was. It's fine Kyoya. Although I am very proud that you use your manners like so, there is no need to act so stiff around me."

Yoshio motioned for me to sit down, so I slowly sat down on the edge of my bed. Then he unexpectedly sat next to me shoulder-to-shoulder. He spoke as he looked at his hands in his lap.

"Kyoya, I believe I've never thanked you for saving our company from Grand Tonerre."

"Father there's no need to thank me. After all, it is my job."

"Yes, Kyoya I know that. I just wanted to inform you of how proud I am. What I don't understand is how you came up with the extra money."

"Well the money came from the host club of course. All the profits we made went towards the club's finances and the rest I saved."

"Ah, I see. Well it seems that I have underestimated your club along with Tamaki. He's a well brought up child; I believe Tamaki can go far in this world. _(I wish he knew how much of an idiot Tamaki is). _It seems that Tamaki has made you show your true colors. Well, enough with this idle chatter."

My father got up from his seat and walked towards the door. His hand rested on the doorknob and before he turned it he looked to me.

"By the way, you must come home early tomorrow. The Matsukata family will arrive while you are at school and I wouldn't want to keep Sayuri waiting for the longest time."

"Yes Father."  
With that he left out the door. I thought over everything he said. It doesn't seem ordinary that my father praises me. I must say that I'm completely shocked.

* * *

Kyoya and Shina sit at a table in music room #3. It is Friday, the day the Matsukata family arrives and Kyoya just wants to get this over with so he won't be late.

Shina wore her usual black uniform dress and the bangs from her short, black hair hung in front of her face. Her gray eyes glared at Kyoya .

"I see that I am your only customer. Why is that?"

"I find your background very appealing."

(Shina chuckles darkly)

"I see you get pleasure from others dis-benefits."

"Are you saying that I find people being tortured entertaining?"

"Somewhat, yes."

"I don't think that's necessarily the case, but the people who deserve it, then… yes."

"Are you saying I deserved what I got?"

Shina asked through clenched teeth. (She's starting to get pissed off).

"Well, did you get any benefits from your situation?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Shina said every word slowly, seething with anger.

"No, I don't think anyone deserves what happened to you. You were benefited from the situation though. Had that not happened to you, you and your father would be in the streets."

Shina jumped up from her seat and leaned closer to Kyoya until their noses almost touched. It looked like she was about to kiss him. Kyoya's face was emotionless…well, except for the smirk on his face.

"You asshole! I'd rather be on the streets than to be mentally, emotionally, and physically scarred! Plus, being poor is a lot better than being a rich, heartless jerk like you!"

Shina leaned back and pushed her chair out the way with so much force that it fell to the floor. She then walked out the door without looking back. Although she wanted Aiko to follow her, she wouldn't dare force her or embarrass her by asking her to come with her. So, even though she needed comfort since she was on the verge of tears, she left and called a limo to pick her up.

Kyoya didn't want to be so harsh to her but he had to. He knew that if he made her upset the she'd leave and he would be done hosting so he could go home early like his father asked. But when he saw tears in her eyes, his heart ached as if he wanted to hold her and make her pain go away.

Everyone in the room saw what happened the moment Shina got up from her seat. Now they all watched Kyoya-whom just sat there, looking at his notebook in his lap. His face, emotionless. He may not know the exact reason why he finds Shina so interesting, but even though he barely knows it yet, Shina has a wall built around her like Kyoya. Kyoya is going to help her break it along with the help of a certain twin.

* * *

Kyoya gets up from his seat and walks toward the door. He stops-with the door opened- halfway through the door when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He already knows who it is.

"Kyoya, what happened?" Tamaki's voice was filled with concern.

"Nothing. I have some business to attend at home so I will be leaving early. I'll see you Sunday." Kyoya's voice was sad and distant.

"You're not coming to Haruhi's house with us tomorrow?"

Haruhi's eyes went completely white. (A lot of anime characters do it.) She had no idea about Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya visiting her.

"Go ahead without me." With that Kyoya left out the door and to the main corridors of the school to wait for his limo. Kyoya-once again-would have to put on his fake smile and at least look happy even if he isn't.


	7. Preparing for Surprise Concert

AT THE FUJIOKA HOUSEHOLD

Haruhi awoke to the bright sunrays shining from the window of her bedroom. She stretched and then sat herself up on the twin-sized bed. Her alarm clock read 8:47 a.m. She pulled the covers back to reveal her usual p-j's. A plain-white tank top and knee-length, blue, boy shorts. She slipped her pale pink house shoes on and walked out of her room to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and got out a carton of eggs, a container of pre-cooked noodles, and some vegetables. Then she turned the stove on and prepared to make scrambled eggs for her and her dad.

After she put tomatoes and green peppers in the eggs she started to make Chinese spring rolls with rice paper.

HARUHI'S POV

I set up breakfast on our table and called to my dad. I hope he isn't too tired from his shift last night.

"Oh Haruhi! You made your father breakfast again. You know, you should really let your dad cook for you one day." My father came out his room wearing sweats and a t-shirt. (Along with his tranny wig).

"Dad, you really can't cook."

"Well you didn't have to be so blunt about it!"

I chuckled

"Sorry dad."

We started eating but kept up the conversation.

"So Haruhi, are you going to do anything today?"

"Well, I'm planning on going to the local library to study."

"That's so boring. How about you and I go to a concert. A friend of mine gave me back stage passes."

"Dad, did you just meet a random stranger and held a conversation with him while he was drunk and he offered you passes back stage?"

"Well…yeah, but you still have to go with me."

"That sounds nice but I really have to catch up on my studies."

Just as I gulped down another spoonful of eggs a knock was at the door.

"I'll get it dad."  
I got off the floor and walked to the door. When I opened it I felt my jaw drop all the way to the floor.

"Hi Haruhi!" The three guys in front of me stood there smiling. I stood there-with my jaw still on the floor-for a minute before Hikaru asked, "Well, are you going to let us in or not?" I just closed my mouth and stood back. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru walked in and greeted my father. I completely forgot they were supposed to be coming.

"Haruhi, you didn't tell me your friends and the perverted idiot was coming for a visit, I would've got dressed." Tamaki kneeled in front of Ranka as if begging.

"Oh your majesty, I am not a pervert. I respect a female's treasures, and I would never tou-"

Tamaki was suddenly flying across the room. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered as my dad's foot was still left in the air as if he kicked someone.

"Dad you really didn't have to do that! That was rude!"

My father just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Tamaki was on the floor next to the knocked over trash bin in the kitchen. He was balled up like a baby, rocking back and forth mumbling under his breathe. I rushed over to him and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Tamaki, you ok?"

"No, your father hates me." He answered in a whiny voice.

"He doesn't hate you; he just doesn't really like you that much. Don't worry; he's just still a little pissed about that time when you fell on top of me."

I stood up and held out my hand so he could grab it. He looked up at me and hesitantly took it. Once Tamaki was on his feet, he just stood there-still holding my hand- staring at me. I looked at his face, confused. Then he turned red and immediately released my hand.

_What was that about?_

"Hey boss, stop flirting and ask Haruhi to hang out with us…"Hikaru started, "Yeah, we don't have all day." And Kaoru finished.

"Oh right, Haruhi, what do you have planned for us today?"

"I don't have anything planned for you guys. I was going to the library." (Haruhi kept her voice calm but her face expression was annoyed.)

"Haruhi, why don't you and your friends go to the 'Trapnest' and 'Blast' concert?"

"Trapnest. Blast!" Both the twins yelled in unison.

"Trapnest is the greatest band in Tokyo and 'Blast' comes as a close second."

"Who the hell is Trapnest and Blast anyway?"

"Two amazing bands that play around Japan and they both have a female singer and they are really hot."

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru wrapped his arm around Kaoru's shoulder and started laughing. _I hope that they aren't about to do a brotherly love act._

"I was just playing Kaoru, no need to get defensive."

"Oh, I definitely think we should go! Ranka-san, would you mind if Haruhi came with us to the concert?"

"Well…Haruhi and I were going to go together but…I guess she can go with you guys. I only have two back stage passes and two tickets." _Then I guess it can't be helped. I'm always being forced to do something with these guys._

"We have money, we can always buy tickets and Tono and Haruhi can have the tickets."

"Well then you guys can have the back stage passes, I really don't care for music."

"Thanks Haruhi."

"Then we're off!"

"Fine we'll go to the stupid concert but I have to shower and brush my teeth first so you guys will have to wait."

Tamaki grabs my hands. "I'll wait all the time in the world for you Haruhi."

_Yeah whatever._

"Stop touching my daughter!"

I walked to my room to leave Tamaki and Dad to their arguing. I rummaged through my drawers for something to wear. I decided I could dress a little more feminine than usual since I am going to a concert. I found a fitting, long-sleeved, black shirt and a white pleated skirt. It was kinda short, about mid-thigh. I wonder if my dad put this in here. I don't even buy skirts like this.

_Oh well, I'll just have to gets some jeans soon._

I grabbed a towel and a scrub brush from my closet. I then trudged out my room avoiding their eyes and ignoring their conversations. In the bathroom I had set down my towel and laid my clothes on the edge of the bathroom sink. Then I turned the shower water on and closed the bathroom door before I took my clothes off. I jumped in the shower and let the hot water pour on my skin. I grabbed the scented coconut shower gel and poured it on my scrub brush. As I washed my body I thought about Kyoya's behavior yesterday. Whatever he said or did to Shina Kato made him upset as well. But why would he purposefully offend her to make her mad knowing he would feel hurt as well? And why does he even waste his time with her and brush off everyone else? _Sometimes, I don't understand Kyoya. Then again, he could like her._


	8. Ootori's meet the Matsukata's

_**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC:BUT I LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS **_

_**EH,HE, HE, HE!**_

_**Your POV**_

_**(THIS GOES BACK TO YESTERDAY AFTER KYOYA LEFT THE HOST CLUB EARLY AND WENT HOME).**_

_**This is the description of the Matsukata daughters**_

_**Oldest Matsukata daughter name: Sayuri Matsukata**_

_**age:17**_

_**Likes: the color blue, classical music, salad and ice cream, guys with black hair, smart,intellectual guys, fancy dresses and other stuff.**_

_**She's mysterious, always caring for others, loves her little sister, has blue eyes, long straight, chocolate brown hair (her hair is always in a tight, sophisticated bun though), profound cheek bones**_

_**She is sweet, kind-hearted, and a damsel-in-distress type of girl.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Youngest Matsukata daughter name: Mio Matsukata

age:4

Likes:The color orange, loves taylor swift (learned about her on a trip to America), likes candy and flowers, Kyoya alot, and other stuff,

She is sweet and childish but she always speak her mind and she is smart-witted and she loves her big sister, she has chocolate brown, shoulder-length hair and blue eyes (always wears a pink bow in her hair, on the right side, near her ear)

Dislikes: Tamaki and the twins, only a little

* * *

Kyoya slowly turned the doorknob of the main doors

of the Ootori estate. He grabbed his mask while he was sitting in his limo and he had put it on after he got out the car. Once the door was opened he heard laughing and chattering coming from the parlor. He stepped into the foyer and laid his books down on the lamp table near the main doors. He then closed the doors and walked quietly into the parlor. His eyes first found his father and both of his brothers sitting on the opposite sofa of four people.

"Ah, Kyoya, you have arrived."

His father stood and walked over to him as the four people's heads turned around to inspect this 'Kyoya'. Yoshio rested him arm around Kyoya's shoulders and led him to the couch. Kyoya first bowed before he sat down.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Ha, ha, ha! Yoshio this must be your youngest son you kept going on about on the phone."

"Well, yes. Kyoya this is Matsukata Yasu and his lovely wife Matsukata Emiko…" The couple smiled genuinely at Kyoya. "And their two daughters, Matsukata Sayuri and Matsukata Mio."

"Good evening young heiresses." Kyoya used his smooth hosting voice and smiled at them.

"Hello, Kyoya-san." Seventeen- year old Sayuri Matsukata stated in a polite tone.

"Hi, you're really cute." Four-year old Mio Matsukata stated in a bubbly, childish voice.

"Now Mio, you have to use your manners and not be so straightforward. I know that you are only four, but you must learn quickly about greeting others correctly."

"Emiko, she's a child, don't be so harsh on her. I'm sorry Kyoya, excuse my daughter. She's young so she is still learning."

"It's fine, I accept the complement."

"Well it seems that we have all greeted each other and I think that Miss Sayuri and Miss Mio shall be escorted to their rooms.

"Kyoya and Akito (The middle son, 2nd oldest) could you please escort these young ladies to their room. I believe Yasu and I have some more business to discuss."

Kyoya and his brother-Akito-stood and bowed to their father and then bowed to Yasu and Emiko Matsukata.

Kyoya then walked over to Sayuri and held out his hand as Akito did the same to Mio. Sayuri smiled and kindly took Kyoya's hand as she stood. Mio looked at Akito's hand for a moment and decided that she wanted to take the 'cute boy with the glasses' hand.

"I would like to hold Kyoya-san's hand."

Akito's jaw dropped to the floor while everyone else laughed (including Yoshio and Kyoya).

"Mio don't be so rude, now take the young man's hand; he's not going to bite you."

"Yes mommy." Mio took Akito's hand and they lead the females upstairs to the third floor leading to the rooms. Yoshio and the oldest son continued to discuss business with Yasu and Emiko.

It was silent as the youngest sons lead the heiresses up the flight of stairs. Mio's room was the first door, on the right of the third floor. Sayuri's room was down another hallway, on the right side, two doors down from Kyoya's room.

Akito took Mio to her room first and one of the maids later came in to tuck Mio in bed after one of the butlers set her luggage next to her door.

Kyoya took Sayuri to her room.

"If you need anything I'll be in the room two doors down from you." Kyoya pointed to his room.

"Thank you Kyoya-san." Sayuri bowed as Kyoya walked away.

"A servant will bring your luggage to your room and you will have a wake-up call at 7:00 a.m. tomorrow morning."

Kyoya waved as he kept on walking. He was about to turn around the corner but a hand grabbed his wrist. Although the gesture did not hurt him, it did make him stop.

He turned around to see Sayuri standing their nervously. She had let go of his hand and looked up from her brown lashes. Her crystal clear blue eyes watching Kyoya-san's face expression. She felt that she really needed to do this. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I thought that I should thank you properly." She smiled, her nervous emotions gone and now she felt pride. She turned on the heels of her feet and walked off to her room. Kyoya just stood there with the same shocked expression he had when she kissed him on the cheek. He faintly remembered the last time he was kissed on the cheek.

_His mother stood in the doorway on her knees with bags and luggage on the floor next to her. There was only three since she wouldn't be able to carry anything else. She held Kyoya's arm that were placed at his sides. She was at eye level with him, tears ran down her face. Fuyumi was eleven feet away crying. Kyoya's brothers stood close with expressionless faces. Their faces matched their father's whom which his back was turned on the scene. He heard the cries from Fuyumi and his newly ex-wife's sniffles. He didn't care though. To him she was the reason why they got a divorce. She said that he never really loved her; it was always business with him. That was somewhat true. Yoshio didn't love her at first, but she grew on him, and although he would never show it, he loved her deeply and he hated to see her leave. But she couldn't live with someone who loved making money more than his wife._

"_Kyoya, I have to go. I'm so sorry that I can't take you with me. I love you." With that she kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her bags, stood in the doorway and said her last words before she left._

"_Yoshio, take care of them as your children and not benefits to your business. I'll always love you."_

_They all stood there. Fuyumi cried (quite loudly although no one told her to hush), Kyoya's brothers stood there with their heads down, Kyoya still stood in the open doorway looking at the spot where his mother stood. Unconsciously, a tear trickled down his face, he quickly wiped it away. Yoshio stood with his back turned to everyone, looking forward at the wall. The words 'I'll always love you' ran through his head three-hundred times before tears ran down his face. That was the first and last time Yoshio cried. But nobody would ever know that._

Kyoya remembered that day. Why does he choose to remember now? He doesn't know. He promised himself to keep those dark memories locked up deep inside his thoughts. How could some random girl make him remember those times? It was painful when his mother kissed him goodbye. But when Sayuri kissed him, it felt…warm.

"Ugh. What am I doing?" Kyoya mumbled to himself as he turned and started to walk downstairs. But before her turned down the hallway, he took a last glance at Sayuri's door.

* * *

Akito waited on Kyoya by the staircase and they both made it back down stairs to the main level.

"Akito you may head to your room to for the night."

Akito bowed…, "Yes father." And headed back upstairs to his room.

"Kyoya, Yasu and Emiko agreed that it would be better if Sayuri attends school with you tomorrow. She may take a liking to Ouran Academy and decide to stay in Tokyo. She won't be taking classes but she will be attending classes with you. It would be best if you introduced her to Tamaki's club.

"Yes father." Kyoya bowed and went off to his room. Two doors down from Sayuri's.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED**_


	9. Surprise Concert Part 1

_**Recently- on the last chapter -we had went back to when Kyoya left the host club early to greet the Matsukata heiresses (Which was on Friday)**_

_**Now we go back to when Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru go to a concert (Which is on Saturday)**_

_I would've walked the couple of blocks but Tamaki-sempai insisted that we drive to the warehouse. It was nothing I could do; they probably would have tied me to the back of the car and have me dragging along the street._

We reached the warehouse but there was a long line outside. I would say there were about 6,000 people out there. Hikaru opened the car door and we all got out. (One of Tamaki's Mercedes-Benzes). Tamaki talked to his driver and then he pulled off. Hikaru and Kaoru walked to the ticket booth in front of everyone standing in line. I looked at them and saw a purple aurora surrounding them and their eyes were completely black. I backed away closer to Kaoru.

"Uh… should we really be cutting in line like this?"

"Of course, we are rich." Both twins said.

"Yeah, I must've forgot." I mumbled sarcastically. Tamaki flashed the back stage passes to the security guard with large, oversized muscles. We walked into a large, overcrowded space. There were no windows, chairs, or tables. Just a large warehouse with two exit doors, a big stage, and a lot of anticipated fans. We all found a spot in the far left corner of the room, away from the stage and loud chattering. Oddly Tamaki was quiet as he stood on my left. But Hikaru and Kaoru were talking like girlish fans.

"I can't wait to see Riera!" "Yeah this is going to be great."

Minutes later-after it became impossibly more crowded and there was barely no room to breathe-it became completely dark and the noise quieted. Then, the stage light came on as four people walked on the stage.

"Trapnest! Trapnest! Trapnest! Trapnest!"

_If they keep on chanting I think I'll get a headache._

I noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru weren't yelling like the other psychos. I tried to look for them in the dark space (although the stage light kinda made it better to see) but they were no longer standing next to me. I frantically looked for them.

_Oh no! What if they got lost in the crowd? Hikaru and Kaoru have never been to anything as public as a concert before. _

I tried to move forward pass the sardines of people, but someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I turned around and saw blue eyes.

_Oh, Tamaki was so quiet I forgot he was here._

"We have to look for Hikaru and Kaoru!" Just then the music started playing. The beats sounded like punk rock music…but her voice was so…gentle.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Jeez, what's wrong with these people? Haven't they heard singing before? I think my ears are gonna explode._

_Travel to the moon_

_While you sleep, a dream untangles_

_There's no one else here, while we play with the starlight_

"Riera! Riera! Riera! Riera! Riera!"

_The two of us can definitely get back_

_The smile we forgot and become strong again_

I suddenly felt Tamaki's breathe against my ear.

"Haruhi! I think they are at the front of the stage!"

I looked to the front. There I saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing in directly in front of the stage waving their hands in the air to the melody like everyone else in the crowd.

* * *

**ATTENTION: For a more dramatic effect, pretend this part is going in slow motion.**

Tamaki and Haruhi are in the middle of the crowd. Both are smushed close to each other and are being shoved by the crazy fans. Tamaki grabs Haruhi's hand and tries to lead her through the crowd. Tamaki only takes three steps before Haruhi tripped over someone's foot. Tamaki feels her weight leaning towards him and he quickly turns around to catch her. Haruhi falls on top of Tamaki and once they hit the ground their lips are crushed against one another just like their bodies.

* * *

_Please realize_

_I'm here waiting for you _

_Even if the future awaiting us is unlike today_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_And I keep on screaming_

The crazy fans pay no attention to them; they just move out the way and keep on dancing. Haruhi's and Tamaki's faces turns ruby red. For a minute they don't move, but as Tamaki feels himself getting hard, he lifts Haruhi's face away from his.

"Ta-Ta-Tama-ki, what just happened?" Haruhi isn't mad or confused, she's just surprised, and maybe, just maybe…pleased.

"I…don't…know." Tamaki is just as nervous and surprised as Haruhi. And even though he won't show it, inside he is jumping for joy. Haruhi then feels Tamaki's hardness (because of her skirt) and blushes even deeper, (if it's possible).

"Hey lovebirds, get a room!" A young female (about 20 years old) stands next to Tamaki and Haruhi, glaring at them. Haruhi slowly gets off of Tamaki and he helps her up.

_I'm sure my heart is tugging on the strings that bind us_

_So that the me back then will open her eyes_

_No need to cry_

_

* * *

_TAMAKI'S POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. Her warm body on top of mine. Her small, soft lips did wonders to me. I felt a desire and a sensation that I've never felt before. I just stared into her eyes although I was embarrassed by the reaction my body made. Now I looked at her while she looked at me. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted. I wanted to feel her lips against mine again. So, I grabbed her left hand and pulled her close as my other hand snaked around her back. I wanted to feel her mango scented breathe across my face. I know she will push me away, but if I could just feel her breathe across my face again, I'll be satisfied.

_Travel in silence_

_I'm sure I could touch you if I reached out_

_But you are far away so that must be in my head_

_I can hear your voice if I close my eyes_

_Even this little pain is dear to me_

Slowly, I leaned my face closer to hers. The crowd of people…forgotten, the loud music…forgotten, Hikaru and Kaoru…forgotten. When my lips brushed against hers, I waited. Waited for her to push me away. Ten seconds, I waited before I opened my eyes hoping to look into her chocolate brown eyes. But her eyes were closed and I only saw her cream- colored eye lids. I whispered against her lips.

"Haruhi, do you want me to ki-"

Haruhi's lips were suddenly on mines.

_Please look at me_

_I'm hear waiting for you_

_Even if I'm lost alone, blown up in the wind_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Gazing up at the sky_

_My heart will always open my hands to protect you,_

_Until the you back then will look at me_

_No need to cry_

I just stood there with my eyes wide open. My little girl just kissed me! I'm so happy!

_Wide open ears (background singing) (feel something, feel nothing, listen closely, listen closely)_

_Disarm the dream tickler_

_In the constant moment (you will find me when its quiet, listen closely, listen closely)_

_Let the blood flow_

_Through all the spaces_

_Of the universe_

_Please realize _

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Even if the future awaiting us is unlike today_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_And I keep on screaming_

_I'm sure my heart is tugging on the string that binds us,_

_So that the me back then will open her eyes_

_No need to cry_

_(listen closely, listen closely)_

_(listen closely, listen closely)_

_(listen closely, listen closely)_

Haruhi pulls away from Tamaki.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**He,he,he cliff hanger but i got school tommorow and its late sorry **

**part 2 will be up soon!**


	10. Surprise Concert part 2

ROSES OF OURAN

_(SURPRISE CONCERT PART 2)_

Haruhi pulls away from Tamaki.

* * *

Haruhi looks at Tamaki nervously.

"Uh, I'm sorry Tamaki-sempai! It was- I wasn't thinking. I-"

Tamaki put his fingers to her lips.

(Trapnest begins to play "Winter Sleep")

_It keeps coming back to me_

_I remember this pain_

_It spreads across my eyes, everything is dull_

"Haruhi I think we need to talk."

_Everyone's smiling_

_They're smiling_

_It pushes me far and far away_

_I can't understand_

_Everything is blue_

_Can you hear me out there?_

_Will you hold me now?_

_Hold me now, My frozen heart_

Haruhi just nodded her head, her lips moved against Tamaki's finger. Tamaki removes his finger from her lips and grabs her hand, leading her out the front entrance. Once they were in front of the building Tamaki had sent a short text message to Kaoru's cell phone. _Haruhi and I needed to talk. -Tamaki_

"What about Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"The concert lasts for about fifty-eight more minutes. I don't think they'll move from that spot."

"Uh, there's a diner around the corner, we could talk there."

"Ok." Tamaki dials the number to his driver.

"Tamaki the diner is just around the corner. You don't need to call your driver."

Tamaki puts his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Oh, well then let's go." Haruhi grabs his hand as they started to walk. Tamaki blushes, a red blotch across his nose.

They reach the diner in two minutes and Haruhi gets them a booth. She doesn't let go of his hand until they are seated. Haruhi sits opposite of Tamaki, staring at him while Tamaki looks around the diner in amazement.

'Let me guess, you've never been out dining unless it was in a five star restaurant."

Haruhi states more of a fact than a question.

"Yep." Tamaki looks at Haruhi. "But this place feels a lot more comfortable. Like the kitchen at my estate."

_Damn rich people._

"Well there aren't waiters with French accents, wine glasses, or people who wear fancy dresses and business suits."

Tamaki and Haruhi laughed.

A lady in a short gray short-sleeved shirt dress with a white apron appeared. She had red hair that was pulled in a ponytail.

"May I get you two lovely couples something?"

"Oh we are just fri-"

Haruhi remember her kiss with Tamaki before she finished her sentence.

"I don't really have much cash on me."

"A girl should never pay for a meal on a…um…"

"Tamaki, you can call it a date if you want to."

"Really?" Tamaki's eyes sparkled with joy.

**TAMAKI'S IMAGINATION THEATER**

**

* * *

**(_Tamaki and Haruhi dance the waltz in a pink background with rose petals flying around them. Haruhi wears a strapless, purple ball gown. Tamaki wears a light blue tux with a purple tie._

"_Oh Tamaki, you look so dashing in that tux."_

"_Haruhi you are more alluring in that dress. You are the rose of my life, the sun to my burning flames of love."_

_**(Yeah, I really do think Tamaki would say something corny like that. Of course, it wouldn't be corny if my boyfriend said it…if I had a boyfriend. Sigh… so lonely.)**_

"_Oh Tamaki." Haruhi says, dazed by Tamaki's words._

_**OUTSIDE OF TAMAKI'S IMAGINATION THEATER**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Tamaki, I hope you aren't having nasty thoughts."

"Huh? Oh, no I was just thinking of what I would like to order." Tamaki smile sheepishly.

"Yeah whatever."

Tamaki picked up his menu and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow, this commoner food looks amazing. I want this and this, oh, and this one too…"

While Tamaki ordered his mountain of food Haruhi looked at her menu and decided to eat whatever Tamaki gets.

"I think I'll just have a coke."

"Haruhi, aren't you hungry?"

"Tamaki I know you are not going to finish everything you order. You ordered almost everything off the menu."

"Well then I guess I'll save some for Hikaru and Kaoru."

They handed the menus to the young waitress who waited so patiently for Tamaki.

"Would you two like any desserts?"

"A simple cheesecake would be fine. And Tamaki will take one too." _So he won't go overboard._

The waitress walked away and placed their orders.

"So we need to talk."

"I agree." Haruhi nervously put her head down and looked at her lap.

"I'm sorry."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, astonished.

"Are you apologizing for kissing me?"

His voice sounded nervous.

"Not really. I'm sorry for falling on you."

Tamaki let out a sigh of relief and then smiled.

"My head only hurts a little bit but it was nothing. I'm actually grateful that you did."

Haruhi looked into his ocean blue orbs.

"I now recognize my true feelings for you." Haruhi gasped and her eyes enlarged.

"I'm in love with you."

Haruhi eyes started well up. He finally told. Haruhi's heart felt warm and her stomach felt as if it jumped into her chest. She wasn't nervous or surprised; she was only happy and relieved.

"I'm in love with you too…Tamaki." Tears fell down her face as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Are you okay miss?"

She set the drinks in front of them on the table.

Haruhi looks at her and smiled while the tears still ran down her face.

"I'm perfectly fine."

The waitress felt Haruhi's happiness and smiled back at her. She walked away thinking that the young man proposed to her. Haruhi looked back at to Tamaki. He held his hands to his chest, looking at the ceiling, swinging back-and-forth, singing, "My daughter loves me. She loves me", over and over again. Haruhi first looks confused and then she smiles

* * *

After Concert (Hikaru and Kaoru)

Hikaru paced back and forth in front of the ticket booth that was empty, placed in front of an empty warehouse. Kaoru leaned against the brick wall of the warehouse with a cellphone is his hand, pressed against his ear. The phone dialed three times before stopped and was replaced with distant laughter in the background.

"Hello?" Hikaru quickly ran next to Kaoru and Kaoru pushed the button with a speaker phone imprinted on it.

"Boss, where the hell are you!"

"Hikaru?"

"Where did you take Haruhi!"

"Would you calm down?

We are at a diner. Is the concert over with?"

Hikaru got angry and started pacing again.

"Yeah boss. What are you two doing at a diner? Why did you guys leave?"

"Haruhi and I had something important to discuss. Didn't you get my text message?"

"No, what message?" Hikaru started stomping as he paced.

"Hold on… oh no! I sent it to Kyoya."

"You know, you're an idiot. Hikaru's pretty upset that you went off with Haruhi alone."

On the other line Haruhi gently took the phone from Tamaki while he went to sulk in a corner.

"Hey Kaoru? Why don't you and Hikaru come eat with us? Tamaki ordered more food than we can carry."

Kaoru shifted the phone in his other hand and took his sunglasses out of his pocket before he placed them on his face.

"That's okay. I think Hikaru and I should head home."

"Well…ok. Bye"

Kaoru pushed the end button and slipped his cellphone into his back pocket. He won't tell Hikaru, but he knows that the two people he saw kissing in the audience were Tamaki and Haruhi. He had looked back to glance at them and make sure they were still there. When he did, he saw Haruhi's arms wrapped tightly around some blonde guy's neck. Of course he knew it was Tamaki even though someone tall was blocking his view. And since they were both suddenly at a diner, which proved it was Tamaki. He just didn't know why now.

He shifted his weight on his left foot as his back disconnected with the brick wall. He put his hands in his pocket and walked towards his brother-whom was still pacing. Kaoru rested his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"We should head home." Hikaru turned his head around and shifted his hips.

"What about Haruhi?"

"She's out with Tono and they don't want to be bothered with us anyway."

Kaoru said with venom seething through his words.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?"

Kaoru took his cellphone back out and called for his driver to pick them up.

"Don't you have a report that you didn't finish?"

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Hikaru smiled sheepishly.

* * *

**REVIEW PLZ**


End file.
